Daddy Loves BabyGirl
by regenerate
Summary: TAMAHARU- Define parental affection.


Wow. My first Ouran Fic. I just got into it and I'm obsessed with it. -waves TamaHaru flag- Sorry, I'm a sucker for Canon pairings. And yes, they WILL end up together, I KNOW it. -prays- But anyway, please be kind! Oh! This is a gift-fic for one of my good friends, Secretbox! Give her a shout-out! - Anyway. I should probably get started...-blush-

Oh! The italics are Haruhi talking to Tamaki while he's thinking. He's kind of in his own world. :)

* * *

**UnFatherly**

_"we could be lovers._

_and that's a fact."_

+For Secretbox+

* * *

_"Senpai?"_

First glance, he'd have never thought he'd fall in love with her.

**Reason 1: **She was simple.

Too plain. Her eyes were covered by over-sized lenses and her hair was too short, (a boy.) like caramel-colored coffee; covering her eyes--_wait did she HAVE eyes? _And once he finally looked at her eyes, he narrowed his own; because there was a frankness in those flat brown eyes that made his lip curl; his perfectly styled brows scrunch together.

_"Senpai, can you hear me?"_

**Reason 2: **She was mean!

He could twirl around her with every possible charm, toss her in the air, giggle and croon her name in the sweetest voice while others blushed and fainted at his feet. She only frowned; glancing at him with narrowed eyebrows and a confused expression on her face as she said flatly,

"Senpai? What the hell are you doing."

And people wondered why he was so keen on corners.

**Reason 3: **He HATED this reason--

She was honest.

_"Helllo? Senpai? Can you hear me?"_

Honest enough to make you claw at your eyeballs; honest to the point where when she looked at you with those be--_ugly, remember, you're the beautiful father and she's the homely daughter you have taken in! She's a commoner of which you must OBSERVE to better your elegant self--you can't think like this, you shant!_

She would simply gaze at him with her wide-eyed stare.

"I think you're as good as you are right now, Senpai." (Oh Haruhi, I'm notImnot--)

_Damn those commoner tricks._

**Reason 4: **She's Selfish

Honestly. Did she think that the waves would welcome her with open arms? Did she realize how much energy he WASTED trying to get to her in time?

No.

Fujioka Haruhi is a commoner, a foolish one, and when she sees a SPECK twinging on the ground she claims it doesn't MATTER if you're a scrawny, skinny, slender--(_beautiful) _girl/or boy, and if someone is suffering you go into the water and save them.

Pfft. As if it matters that your daddy was screaming your name in a voice filled with genuine worry, leaping without a second thought to rescue you. Because that's what fathers do. (Ignore the twinge your heart makes.)

Daughters can be so annoying. Honestly, making you worry like that.

She's just _not worth it._

**Reason Five**: Daddy's don't fall in love with Haruhi.

Or get jealous when a certain twin comes to close and 'pretends' to kiss her on the cheek; claiming it's a FRIENDLY kiss! (As if there's such a thing. Because there ISN'T.) Because you're only looking after her. As scatter-brained as she is, with those clueless eyes and her obliviousness to those who love her.

(--Like him.)

Or deny your help and claim they are perfectly fine taking the walk home. _Because it's okay to have daddy drive you home. He has enough limo's to go around, didn't you know, love? _

Because one; she probably won't kiss you the way you want her to, (if ever)

Two; she'll never-ever remember Anniversary's. (Total given.)

Three; (--WAIT! This is your daughter we're talking about.)

* * *

_"TAMAKI-SENPAI!"_

* * *

And he makes the mistake of looking up.

And yes, he has eyes like amethyst drops; and yes his hair is 100 percent natural french-blonde; and YES those shoes are Italian leather but--

_..--Tamaki really doesn't think they come close to Haruhi._

In her plain brown shoes. (Probably last year's.)

Her tousled white button-down. (She's still in disguise.)

With her big brown eyes. (--That held more reality than he ever could.)

_"What does Haruhi want with daddy?"_

It's easy to see how many reasons **WHY **he fell in love with her.

* * *

**Reason 1: **She's beautiful.

With hair like dark chocolate. (Perfect length.)

With eyes like a child's and like a woman's. (She'd be a good mom, wouldn't she?)

..and they aren't flat.

**Reason 2: **She's kind.

She isn't a sweet-heart, no. And he doesn't want her to be.

Because his Haruhi wants to be a lawyer. And she wants to protect people like her father, who are the people that get laughed at because they watch their daughters because they're afraid their little girl _might miss mommy. _She wants to protect commoners; (it's hard to say she is one; because Haruhi is anything but ordinary.)

But she smiles when she's happy. And she'll smile for you when you open up and tell her about your not-so perfect childhood, but because you're an idiot you just beam and say, "I'm having alot of fun! So much fun!', Because..isn't that what daddy's do?

(But didn't Haruhi look pretty against the roses..)

**Reason 3: **She's life.

She's real-life, the hidden corner of the golden gates; the other side of the limousine; she's the common soul; with real-problems, real mind, real courage.

In all honesty, she's more real than he'll ever be.

(Princes/Daddys don't fall for Haruhi.)

**Reason 4: **She's Selfless

Because Haruhi doesn't _care._ She doesn't care that her horses are veering way too close to the edge, or she doesn't care that she's trying to save a selfish person. (It's better if he leaves.) She doesn't care that she isn't Eclair Tonerre, with her electric blue eyes and smiling crimson lips and million dollar credit-cards. She's just Fujioka Haruhi; clutching the reigns of a carriage with a billowing white dress and wild-boy hair whipping in the breeze; screaming at him at the top of her lungs that "she really likes the Host Club."

And then the idiot reaches for his hand; loses her balance and flys off the bridge; still reaching for him.

And you wonder why he jumped off the bridge, wanting to never let go.

**Reason 5:** Because he loves her. (Always will.)

_"What are you doing, Senpai?"_

She tilts her head at him, blinking.

And he knows, that no father can get this feeling like the way he's feeling now.

"_Ah, nothing my little child."_

She sighs, before turning her back.

_"So weird, Senpai."_

He takes her hand. Her cheeks pinken. And he just smiles, a gentle reassuring smile.

She may not get it now, but one day she'll understand.

**Reason 6:**

There isn't a reason six, because there's every reason in the world _to _love Haruhi.

...--and it has nothing to do with being a father.

* * *

First time, so maybe a little feedback? Hope you hung in there. Thanks so much for reading! Please, please, Please review and tell me if you liked it. :)

**Revviiiieww.**

pReTTy pleaSE??


End file.
